I Win
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Between the rivalry of Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, one succeeds in the heart of Hino. The question is who. Two chapters to please those of both pairing.
1. Fate Has Led Him Otherwise

**_Good day readers! I have finally written after so long! :D Anyway, enjoy reading and please R&R. I really missed writing for you guys :)_**

* * *

He always thought that he had already won. He had the dream he had asked for. The dream he worked very hard for, overcoming all the obstacles that came his way. He was famous for the one thing that he truly loves doing. He was a person who everybody idolized.

However, he didn't feel like a winner at all. Not a tinge near like a winner.

Something felt missing. There was a void in his heart and he couldn't figure out what or why. He felt incomplete, even after all his perseverance paid off.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. He had no practice for concerts, no appointments for his music business. That meant he had all the time for a day-out.

So he decided to go to the mall, to watch a movie or something, rather than just lounge around his house, bored to death.

But who would he go with?

Yes, he was practically a loser.

He knew no one who was free. He knew no one who could go with him. All his friends were busy today.

So, he had no choice. He went alone.

* * *

He walked by the mall slowly, trying to look at everything in detail. There were kids in the toy store, girls in the clothing lines, guys in the arcades, and adults in either bookstores or craft shops. It was a typical day in the mall, with each person knowing their place.

However, he didn't know what shop he belonged to. He just continued to look around and browse on all the items he could see.

Then, in a corner of the mall, he saw this music store. Displayed by the window was a beautiful sparkling gold grand piano. With eagerness and happiness, he immediately went inside. He didn't think twice of entering the store, but just let his instinct lead the way.

The piano pulled him in the shop for it was nothing like any other piano he had ever seen. It was truly the most beautiful and carefully crafted grand piano.

It had a different style of structure. Engraved in each of its four feet was a girl playing the violin. The pedals were also obviously made of gold. The lock and key to the piano was made of 10-carat diamonds. The wheels were made of the best kind of titanium there was.

It was sheer perfection, as he would look at it.

With that view, he knew he had to buy it. He was sure to buy it today, focused that nothing else would distract or prevent him in doing so.

But as soon as he turned around to look for the store owner, he saw a familiar face staring at him.

He knew who it was even after so many years. But he couldn't believe that they had finally met again.

"Uhh… hi Tsuchiura-kun," she greeted shyly.

The girl really wasn't sure if he still knew her. He was after all really famous and accomplished. However, she just couldn't believe that she had finally met again his friend from long ago. Years had passed from the last time they saw each other.

He was surprised yet he gave a smile. "Hino?" he asked staring at her for a while. "It is you! How's it been?"

She started to be the carefree and joyful person she was. "I'm fine. But enough about me, what about you?! I've heard a lot about you and your music wherever I go! I sure would love to know how to live a life like that."

He shrugged with a sigh. "It's not all luxury, I tell you. Anyway, we haven't seen each other for a while. Do you have somewhere to go?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What do you think of lunch in a French restaurant? I'll pay."

"Lunch sounds…uh… nice. But… uh… I can't just let you… treat me in a… French restaurant. We haven't met for so long! It's not proper!" she sadly stated, stuttering as well.

"Don't worry. We haven't kept in touch. It's the least I can do."

"Wait, what about the piano? Aren't you going to buy it?" she asked, pointing at it. She knew he came in the store just for the absolutely stunning piano. It actually caught her attention too.

Tsuchiura walked ahead and passed her. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. It'll still be there tomorrow. After all, look at the price."

Hino took the tag and was astonished. "Four-hundred-fifty-**_million_** dollars for this piano!?" I can't believe it! You can afford this!?"

Tsuchiura chuckled in her reaction. She was still the same Hino Kahoko he once knew.

_Yeah, I guess I can afford something like that. But it's sad to say that I can't have you, Kahoko. It may be selfish to think, but I would give up even that piano just to be with you. Even until now._

* * *

Eventually, they had eaten lunch in the French restaurant and had talked about their lives after studying in Seisou Academy.

Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was of course the famous, successful, talented, and rich pianist he aspired to be. Hino Kahoko in the other hand spent her life being a teacher at an elementary school just by the corner.

Nevertheless, no matter how worlds apart they were, it was still inconceivable that they were very good friends.

"So, how are the others? Have you kept in touch with them?" Tsuchiura asked as he leaned his back to his chair.

"Well… Hihara's pursuing the trumpet as a teacher in the music school just near the school I work at, so I see him a lot. We actually spend our breaks together," Hino explained.

_Great. I'm sure she's taken by Hihara. They see each other everyday. He may be a pretty dense guy, but he must have gotten the guts to confess to her after so many years._

"Yunoki in the other hand, as you may have heard is a world class businessman who still plays the flute in concerts. Although, he visits Hihara and me every once in a while."

_Maybe she's with Yunoki? He may not show it but he likes her too. And why would he visit her? A friendly visit? I think not. Yunoki doesn't care about women that much. All except for one._

"For Shimizu, he's still an artist in the process. He has small concerts every once in a while, but people say he's a blooming artist, since he gets better and better. I agree with them and I always watch his concerts. After all, he gives me front row seats."

_It's possible that she's dating Shimizu. Front row seats must mean something. Plus, she's always there supporting him. It's either she's a very supportive girlfriend or a very supportive friend._

"Fuyumi is the same as Shimizu. Actually, they're both said to be blooming artists. The two of them sometimes join their concerts together. Anyway, she and I have become best friends. We usually hold sleepovers in each other's house, that's why we keep in touch, even if she now lives in the house where we once had the music camp, which is far from my place."

_Could it possible that she turned into a lesbian and is dating Fuyumi instead? _

Tsuchiura could only chuckle and rant in his mind on how and why it could happen.

Hino noticed something was the matter. "What's wrong, Tsuchiura?"

He came back to reality, and mentally stopped his mind from laughing. "…No reason."

"Anyway… where was I?? Ah! For Tsukimori…"

_God. A talk about this guy again. Tss. This is gonna piss me off. _

"He's also very famous in the field of music with his violin playing. He travels just like you, but sometimes we get to see each other when he's in Japan."

"How?"

Hino made a thinking look. She placed her pointing finger on the side of her forehead. "It just happens by coincidence. I just see him somewhere and then he sees me. Usually, we just eat somewhere and talk about how the other has been, **_just like this_**."

_I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed when she said 'just like this'. After all, it was Tsukimori she was referring to._

* * *

He lied in his bed once he got home. He was bored yet again with nothing to do and nobody to talk to.

He looked at the ceiling and remembered her face.

_She didn't change a bit. Well, yeah she looked more mature and more… beautiful, but… she's still the same person who I hanged out with before. I don't know if I'm… happy or scared if that's the case._

He then stood up and then decided to search under his bed for a box. He opened it and took out a photo album and a yearbook.

He scanned the pages one by one, looking at the joyful past he had with her friends and with… _her._

_I was happier before than now. But I have everything I can ask for. I became the person I wanted to be. I get to share my music with the world. I don't have to worry about what will happen tomorrow or in the coming days. But why was I happier before?_

He continued on flipping the pages. Then, he saw _those_ pictures. It was one of the best days of his life. _The Concours._

The first picture on the page was when the contestants were asked to strike a pose for a banner of the Concours, they all seemed very comfortable with the idea and looked really happy. Of course, except Tsukimori. He barely looked happy.

However, the next pictures struck Tsuchiura the most. It was the candid pictures Kanazawa-sensei took of them. There were pictures at Fuyumi's summer house, at the school and at the other practices. They all had smiling faces. In one picture, Tsukimori even made a small smile because of seeing Hino play the violin solemnly and beautifully at the last stage of the Concours.

_I'm the only one who has this picture. I took it using sensei's camera and took it immediately, once the pictures were developed. When I saw that picture, I decided right then and there that I wouldn't fight for my feelings for Hino. That was the moment that I started to become sad._

**_Flashback_**

"_And the winner of the Concours is… Tsuchiura Ryoutaro." _

It kept ringing in his head. The day after the Concours, he was still so happy of what he had done. He had won the competition. Now, the next day, he had decided to win something else.

Hino's affections.

He was determined to confess to her on that particular day. After his frustrations over the Concours were over, all he could just wish to do was tell Hino how much he loved her.

He walked slowly to her house, thinking of the right words to say. It had to be perfect. It had to be the best moment he had ever experienced. Even better than winning the Concours.

"Hi, Kahoko. Nice day we're having, huh? Well, you must be wondering why I came over. You see… I just wanted to tell you something. I've been hiding this for so long, and I think this is the perfect time to say it," he started to rehearse.

He afterwards made a deep breath. "Hino Kahoko, I lo…ve you. NOO! That's not right. Too eager. Uh… From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You were different from other girls and I think I have fallen in love with you. NOOOO!!"

He was really anxious and eager at the same time. This caused him to act really weird.

Then, something happened. Something was heard.

"You're beginning to be out of character, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura," a mysterious voice from behind said to him.

He quickly turned his back, only to see an old fortune teller. "What!? Huh? How do you know my name, ma'am?"

"I am a fortune teller. I can see the future. I know everything. Would you like to know your fortune Ryoutaro?"

He shook his head. "I prefer not too. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in a set future. I believe a person sets his own future. Besides, I would rather just give you money than you give me fortune," he said in confidence then put a 100 yen on the fortune teller's table.

"No! You have given me money, so I must tell you your future!" she said in determination. "You, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, will be successful in your piano playing. You will accomplish your goal and be the greatest pianist in your time. Your name will be known by the world."

He made a sweat drop, slowly turning his back from the old woman. "That's really nice, ma'am, but I have to go somewhere."

"Ahh, yes. To Hino Kahoko's house."

He was startled. He immediately turned around, diverting his attention back to the old fortune teller. "How do you know that!?"

"As I said, I am a fortune teller. I know the future. However I see that you may be blessed in your career, but not in romance."

Tsuchiura looked scared. "Please… don't go any further."

"I'm only warning you, my dear. Hino Kahoko is destined to be with Tsukimori Len. Everybody knows it, and you know it. She might not know it, but in the end, she'll belong to him. I'm already warning you; turn back now if you don't want to be hurt of this reality."

He felt really mad now. "I don't believe this! I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to go now." He immediately ran as fast as he could to Hino's house. _I don't believe her. I make my own destiny. I will tell her how I feel, whatever happens. This is a day I would never forget._

The fortune teller looked at Tsuchiura sadly. "It pains me to tell these kinds of fortunes. That Ryoutaro is a great guy. He deserves to be loved. It's a pity that his fate has led him otherwise."

* * *

Tsuchiura continued running away from the fortune teller. He got to Hino's house in a couple of minutes. He panted for a while, and rested as he leaned by the wall.

Afterwards, when he was about to ring the doorbell, as he peeped thru her gate, he saw that Hino was already outside. Tsukimori was by her front door, talking to her.

"What's he doing here?" he asked himself.

They appeared to be talking and what made it weird was that Tsukimori was initiating the conversation. He appeared to be explaining something.

Tsuchiura couldn't hear any word, but only guess what they were talking about with their gestures.

After Tsukimori finished speaking, something happened. Because of it, all of a sudden, Tsuchiura fell on his knees. His mouth opened wide, and his eyes widened with surprise. He stood there gaping idiotically, as if there was no tomorrow. Hino just kissed Tsukimori and all he could do was stand there and watch.

As their lips parted, he ran away from her house as fast as he could. He wanted to cry. He really did. But he didn't want to look like a coward. Not him. Not Tsuchiura Ryoutaro.

After all, he was the strong soccer player, pianist, athlete, and whatever you name it! He couldn't bear to cry. It was his nature to just keep his feelings flooding inside, piercing his fragile heart.

The sky then dimmed fast and it began to rain, raindrops hitting his soft and delicate face. He joined with it tears of sorrow, finally stopping to run. The fortune teller was right, and there was nothing else he could do about it. He could just stand there and accept that fact. It was his fate.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Now I remember. It's so clear. The day after the finals. The day after I won the Concours. I lost to Tsukimori. Hino chose him. They must still be together until now. I shouldn't intrude even now. Hino and I will always remain friends. That can't be changed. Fate destined that for us. And I can't change my fate. I have lost. I'm defeated. If only I could change things, I would choose to give up everything I have, even lose the Concours and my career. But I guess I can't do anything now. Tsukimori has won the battle. Maybe I was never even in the battle to begin with._

* * *

**_A/N: This is just the ending for TsukimoriXHino fans. For TsuchiuraXHino fans, wait for the upcoming chapter. He needs a happily ever after too, right? I just thought, when I do this, I satisfy both kinds of fans. :D Asides from those who like the other pairings. :P Though, I really thought this chapter was absolutely sad. I feel so bad in doing this to Tsuchiura! :(_**


	2. You Do Not Fall In Love,You Rise In Love

_**Anyway, this chap is truly TsuchiuraXHino. He needs some love as well! : But if you like Tsukimori better, let me direct you to my other fic, Promenade or just go read the first chap if you haven't read it. I'm sure you guys will love it. Well, I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. **_

_**

* * *

**_It was the next day, early in the morning, about six. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou woke up from his slumber, as a stroke of inspiration hit him.

Melody flooded his mind. He had the urge to compose this song.

He immediately rose from his bed and ran to his piano. He got a pencil, some blank sheet music and began to write the clefs, the key signature and the time signature of the piece.

His hand and mind lead him the way to notate. He could clearly hear the melody he wanted to make and dedicatedly wrote and wrote and wrote.

He busied himself with the composition until lunch time.

_Growl_

He then felt some hunger in his stomach, from not eating breakfast. He sighed, stretched a bit and left his pencil and paper. He stood up from the chair and decided to fix himself to eat brunch in his favorite restaurant.

* * *

Tsuchiura went to the same mall he went to yesterday. He went to the Japanese buffet restaurant famous for their wide variety of food of different countries.

He sat there by himself, just like yesterday, all alone. How he felt like a loser again. No friends. No company. Just… alone.

Until of course…

Hino came.

Just like yesterday_._

However, this time, she wasn't alone. She entered the restaurant with a familiar blue haired person. Perhaps, an even too familiar person.

Tsuchiura would never forget that person, even if a hundred years had passed.

Hoping the two would not to see him, he crouched down from his seat. But to his dismay, Hino saw him and waved with a smile. "Tsuchiura! You're still here at Japan! So nice to see you again!" she said then later on turned her attention to the guy just behind her. "Why don't we sit with him, Tsukimori? If that's okay with you, Tsuchiura," she then asked Tsuchiura who wished he was just invisible at that moment.

Yet, he couldn't say no. It was Hino asking him a favor. A girl that he practically longed for years. "…sure," he answered unsurely.

Hino walked to the table, and Tsukimori followed. They sat on the same side of the table, leaving Tsuchiura with no one beside him.

"So… Tsuchiura, what are you doing here? You seem to be alone," Hino asked, innocently. Her innocence however rubbed in the fact that he really _was_ alone.

He hesitated to answer. It was just so awkward to see Tsukimori Len again after all those years.

They had never gotten along. And it was clear that past wasn't at all buried even until that moment.

She noticed her two friends staring at each other. However, she couldn't really read their feelings. It somehow had a mixture of sadness, anger, hesitation and confusion. "Tsuchiura? Tsukimori? Are you two okay? What's wrong?"

The two snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah. It's nothing," they strangely said in unison.

After an eerie silence, Tsuchiura finally dared to initiate a conversation. Not a very good one though.

"So… uh… Tsukimori, what brings you back to Japan?"

He stuttered. "What… uh… I visit Japan at times…"

"So you just happened to bump into Hino?" he continued asking with a raised brow.

"…yes. Is that weird for you?" Tsukimori asked, his tone getting a bit irritated.

"A bit. I mean, Japan's a big place. How come you just _happened_ to bump into Hino _again?"_

Tsukimori couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. "Are you spying on me!?"

Tsuchiura in the other hand remained calm and crossed his arms. "No. Hino just told me yesterday that you just _happen _to bump into her whenever you're here. I just wondered if that's really the case or that you wanted to see her."

Hino didn't like where the conversation was leading. She stood up and pulled Tsukimori to sit down. "Tsukimori-kun, calm down! Why don't we talk about something else? When's your next concert? Maybe you could invite us to it?" she asked to avoid the obvious tension forming in the air.

Tsukimori sat down, trying to calm himself as she suggested. Yet, frustration was still obviously written in his face. "A week from now, I'll be playing in Seisou Academy, for a master class for the students there."

Tsuchiura was shocked. "What?! They invited you too?!"

"Yes, they did. They told me it would be an honor for them to meet the famous Tsukimori Len. After all, nobody could play Paganini like me," Tsukimori said in utter confidence.

Hino agreed in enthusiasm. "Yes, Tsukimori-kun's interpretation of Paganini is really what people can't stop talking about. It's just so virtuosic, as if it was Paganini himself was playing!"

Tsuchiura had enough of his rival's ego. He just decided to fend him off with his own ego and tell him how good he was as well. "Well, they asked me to play for them too since I am known as the modern Franz Liszt. I can handle his virtuosic and technical pieces with no sweat. People even say I might even be better than Liszt himself because I add ostentatious cadenzas to every piece Liszt has made!"

Hino was astonished and amazed. "Oh! That's so cool, Tsuchiura! You should really show me those cadenzas!"

Tsukimori looked even more irritated. It was obvious that he was losing the conversation. "Well then… we'll just see who's the better musician, shall we?"

Tsuchiura smirked. "I think that's already decided."

Hino shed another sweat. _Why are these two always like this? _"Anyway, Tsuchiura, what do you plan to do after lunch?" she asked to change the topic.

Tsukimori looked at her weirdly. _What is she implementing?  
_

"Nothing really… Why?" Tsuchiura answered.

"Well, you could join Tsukimori and me for a day-out. We need some bonding, right? I just missed hanging out with you guys. We barely see each other. Especially you, Tsuchiura, it has really been a while since we've seen each other," she answered with a genuine smile.

Tsukimori obviously looked enraged and jealous. Though, only Tsuchiura could see that. Hino was still her naïve and blind self who couldn't see the feelings of those around her.

Finally, when he was about to speak his mind, his cellphone rang. He got it from his pocket and saw it was his manager. "Uh, wait a second okay?" He stood from his chair and went outside to talk to the manager. The music in the restaurant just suddenly became louder, and he didn't want to hear unclearly what his manager had to say.

He continued talking to his manager once he got out. He was informed that there was a problem in their next world tour. Seems like he had to cut short his visit to Hino.

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

He entered the restaurant after a He He hurried back to his seat, but on the way he saw how happy Hino was talking to Tsuchiura. He realized that she has never looked at him the same way. Even when they were together he had to work really hard for her to forget about Tsuchiura.

_  
__**And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.**_

Before, Tsukimori thought he just had to show her more of his love for her. He did his best to please her and make him love him even more in every possible way. He brought her to different countries and treated her to every expensive place.

_  
__**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be**__  
_

Every obstacle that happened between them, he did his best to overcome it. He worked hard for their relationship.

_**And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.  
**_

However, there love was as if a fling. It didn't last long, and she started to realize that this wasn't what she wanted. Tsukimori continued to hang-on to their relationship, but Hino had enough.

_  
__**So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."  
**_

Tsukimori finally realized what she meant when she said, 'I guess it's true that people say you don't fall in love. You should rise in love. That's how you love rationally.'

He thought Hino had loved him and he thought he could win her back eventually by visiting her a lot. But she never became a better person with him. She fell in love. It was a fling. But she never rose from their love and improved as a person, which true love entails.

_**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me.**_

He approached Hino and Tsuchiura, telling them that there was a problem in his job. He originally didn't want to leave. But he couldn't stand seeing that Hino's heart was never his to begin with. Although, as he said this, Hino smiled at her genuinely, as she was holding his hand as well.

"Take care, Tsukimori. It was nice seeing you again," Hino said then let go of him.

Tsukimori could just shyly nod and smile a bit.

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When she loved me.**_

Before walking away, he whispered something in Tsuchiura's ear. "You take care of her."

Tsuchiura wondered how he could give up right away. They just met again and he let go of an opportunity of competing with him to get Hino. It wasn't like him at all._  
_

Tsukimori slowly left the restaurant, not looking back so he wouldn't go back. He only looked back once he got outside. He looked at the window, seeing Hino with Tsuchiura. Hino was still busy talking to Tsuchiura, though this time, Tsuchiura wasn't facing her. He was facing Tsukimori and for the very first time smiled at him.

It wasn't a smirk. It was a smile.

A smile… as if saying thank you.

* * *

Tsuchiura and Hino finished eating at the buffet in a matter of time. They walked around the mall for a while and found themselves inside the music store from yesterday.

Hino immediately went to the piano. "You're gonna buy it today, right?" she asked him with a smile.

Tsuchiura smiled a bit too. "I don't know. You think I should?"

"Of course! You do have the money!"

He took out his wallet. "Okay. I'll go buy it. Though, you should look around too, you may find something you like."

* * *

Tsuchiura finished paying for the piano and the delivery truck afterwards took it. He approached Hino, ready to ask her if she was ready to go.

But as she saw her stare at a golden violin by the corner, he just couldn't ruin that moment. She still loved the violin, it was perfectly clear. He just wondered how he could have stopped to play.

Hino turned around and saw Tsuchiura. Her eyes were a bit teary, as if she was almost going to cry. "Oh, are you done now?" she asked, wiping her tears.

He took her hand and looked at it closely. It seemed like they weren't the same precious hands she used in playing the violin. It was almost numb, yet not injured. However, when you hold the hands, you would know that something was wrong with it.

"Hino… tell me… why did you stop playing the violin?" he looked at her seriously.

She turned around. "I'd rather not."

"Hino… please tell me. I know you still love the violin. Something happened that made you incapable to play. What happened?"

Her voice started to falter. "I… I… unfortunately have… Carpal Tunnel Syndrome."

Tsuchiura's eyes widened. He knew that Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is like the greatest nightmare to any musician. Well, asides from singers who definitely fears nodules, folics and cysts on their larynx. But going on topic, CTS really was a big deal for musicians. It makes people incapable to use their arms and hands that much. "What? How… how did that happen?"

"The cause is unidentifiable. At first, I thought it was just nothing. But when I really felt something was wrong, I went to the doctor and was diagnosed with it. Days passed and I couldn't play the violin anymore. That's why I just decided to be a music teacher, though I couldn't play any instrument. I just teach to little kids orally. Sometimes, I sing to them."

Her knees began to tremble and tears flooded her face. "I can't believe you can see me like this. You've believed in me like nobody else." She then left him, running away, without saying goodbye.

Tsuchiura could just sadly go home with the new piano he brought. The deliverymen put it inside his mansion and left him afterwards.

He went to his room, sat by the seat of the piano and opened his new grand piano. He sighed and just decided to continue the piece he composed before.

He started it off by his usual hand stretching and neck-bending. Then, he played the part he had made a few hours ago. Afterwards, his mind was a blank and he couldn't add anything else.

_Great. What's next? I can't think clearly. Maybe it's because of her…_

Hino's face appeared in his head.

_I can't believe she could just have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. She doesn't deserve it. She loves music so much that she deserves to play more. How could this happen? She has helped a lot of people with her music. She inspired all of us in the concours to go on with our talent. But… why would God take hers?_

Suddenly, a new kind of inspiration stroke him. He continued writing his work by adding another part to his piece. He finished it until the very next day, after editing and rewriting. He even slept beside the piano and realized only on the next day that he pulled an all-nighter.

* * *

The next day, Tsuchiura woke up extra early and took his sheet music with him to look for the school Hino teaches in. He ran all over the city, yelling 'Hino!' as if he was a madman.

However, he didn't care. He had to find her. He had to find her as soon as possible.

Then in a little school at the end of the town, he saw a red-headed teacher, sitting on a swing, looking all gloomy in tears. He was sure of it. It was her.

He walked slowly to her, and then hugged her tight. "Hino."

She was surprised in his action but let him do so. She continued to cry out even more. "Tsuchiura, I'm sorry for running away yesterday."

He kissed her forehead. "No. You had all the right. You've faced so much pain that I wasn't even there for you."

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"I'm sorry I never knew."

He then let go of his grip and went in front of her and stretched out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

She smiled a bit and took his hand. "I do."

Tsuchiura then pulled her to the school.

"Does the school have a piano?" he excitedly asked her.

Hino was still perplexed on what Tsuchiura was planning. "Yes, just by the music room. Turn right over there, and the first door is the music room."

He did so and opened the room. He then pulled a chair and made Hino sit on it as he went to the piano and got ready to play for her.

Hino was just too overwhelmed and confused on what to do that she decided to just sit down and listen to what Tsuchiura has to say.

"I've started composing this piece after I met you again just two days ago. This made me remember the feelings I had of you. The feelings that never went away," he started.

Hino was flattered and smiled even more.

"I continued the piece after I found out about your condition. So this piece is a message to you that you'll be able to make it through any obstacle. And I'll be there with you in every step. You may never accept to love me, but even as a friend, I'll be there."

She began to cry and he began to play. Just his speech touched her, but that was only the beginning.

The first part was like a nocturne, solemn, beautiful and cantabile. It was as if piercing Hino's heart, letting her realize how much Tsuchiura loved her. Then the next part, at first, filled with tension and a dramatic melody, turned into something speaking of change and salvation.

Tsuchiura's composition told of Hino's story. Of how she was loved, how she had struggled, and even the unwritten part where she will overcome trials and that Tsuchiura will be willing to finish it with her.

As he finished playing, Hino immediately stood from her seat and hugged her dear friend. "Arigato, Tsuchiura. You made me feel much better, not only because I know you'll be there for me, but because I know you love me." She then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

They left the school, holding hand and were off to eat out somewhere to celebrate their newly found relationship.

"Hey, Ryoutarou," Hino curiously began as he was holding his hand. "What made you think that I'll never accept your love?"

Tsuchiura blushed a bit and turned around. "Uh… you see… I saw you kiss Tsukimori on the day he confessed his feelings for you. Uh… at that moment… I knew I had no chance."

Hino chuckled. "I only made that kiss because I told him that I loved him as a friend. However, I told him I was sorry because I loved somebody else."

Tsuchiura's eyes widened. "That's what happened?"

Hino shyly answered, "Yes. And when I was about to confess to you, you seemed to push me away so I never got the chance. Tsukimori in the other hand was so persistent so we eventually got together."

"But you two broke up?" Tsuchiura asked.

She nodded. "I broke up with him after watching your concert in France. We were both there, and our relationship wasn't really flourishing at that time. Seeing you, just made me realize it would never work out if I was just fooling myself. Sadly, I was fooling Tsukimori as well and I couldn't help it anymore. I knew he deserves someone better."

Tsuchiura pulled Hino near to him. "I'm sure he'll find someone for him. He will make his own destiny." He gave her a fast peck on the cheek and smiled at her authentically. "And you know what? I felt the same thing about my music for some time. That I was fooling it. I was fooling myself that I had everything I ever wanted. But all I ever wanted, was you."

He then pulled her to a deep and passionate kiss.

_Right then and there. After feeling like a loser for so long, settling only for consolation prizes. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou finally felt like a winner._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the loooooong delay. But I've finished it! It might not be what you readers expected, but this is what I thought of what would happen. Hoorah for TsuchiuraXHino! Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to R&R. ^^**_


End file.
